The invention relates to a cover structure for an electronic device, which cover structure provides a cavity into which an electronic part of the electronic device may be arranged.
The invention further relates to an electronic device, which comprises a cover structure providing a cavity, in which an electronic part of the electronic device is arranged.
Yet further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cover structure for an electronic device.
The cover structure of electronic devices, in particular portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, communicators, palmtop computers, portable computers, game consoles or controllers, playback devices for audio and/or visual material, shavers or the like, typically comprises one or more cover parts joined either fixedly or openably together and/or to the frame of the device. A closed space formed by the cover structure houses the electric components required by the functions of the electronic device, and the components are protected by the cover structure from dust, dirt and mechanical stress, for instance. The cover parts are typically thin-walled products made usually of plastic, metal or plastic composite.
A problem with the above basic structures is that the cover structures are complex and comprise several joints.